Crazy in Love
by banana splitt
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah percaya dengan hal bernama cinta pada pandangan pertama, sampai ia menemukan gadis belia yang menawan bernama Haruno Sakura yang tinggal di depan rumahnya.


**Disclaimer :** the story is mine and all the rest belong to Masashi kishimoto. Ya! i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun, adalah waktu yang sudah dihabiskan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengamati seorang gadis dalam diam. Gadis yang sangat cantik dengan surai sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah percaya dengan hal bernama cinta pada pandangan pertama, sampai ia menemukan gadis menawan bernama Haruno Sakura yang tinggal di depan rumahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selama itu pula Sasuke menyimpan dengan sangat rapi perasaannya untuk sang gadis musim semi seorang.

.

.

.

 **Crazy in Love**

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke masih melajang hingga usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Ia hanya berusaha bersabar untuk bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya di saat yang tepat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai seorang pedofil atau bahkan seorang maniak dengan memacari seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Mungkin terdengar cukup sinting di saat banyak gadis-gadis seusianya berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya, ia justru tertarik pada seorang bocah yang kala itu bahkan masih duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Namun ia tidak mampu untuk membohongi perasaan yang dianugrahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Sekali lagi jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak ia bisa apa? ia tidak mampu untuk mengingkari kata hatinya jika takdir Tuhan telah memilihkan cintanya berlabuh pada gadis yang usinya berbeda empat belas tahun lebih muda darinya.

Tapi sekarang penantiannya yang cukup panjang hampir sia-sia. Kabar yang berhembus saat ini mengatakan jika gadisnya sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga sabaku. Tentu saja berita ini membuat hatinya ketar-ketir. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja gadis incarannya di rebut oleh pria lain. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan rela. Dan oleh sebab itu ia harus menemukan jalan agar bisa mendapatkan gadisnya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, kurasa itu lebih baik."

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya yang berkata dengan santai dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Pria priang itu berkata seolah masalah yang dihadapinya hanya urusan sepele. Ini soal hati, hal paling krusial yang bisa saja mengubah pria sedingin Sasuke menjadi pria yang sensitif dan mudah frustasi.

"Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dan sekarang aku harus membiarkannya dimiliki oleh orang lain? Jangan harap!"

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu tertawa geli, menertawakan sahabatnya yang sedang dalam mode siaga. Sahabatnya ini tak ubahnya seperti remaja yang baru mengalami jatuh cinta. Walaupun memang pada kenyataannya ini adalah cinta pertama Sasuke dan mirisnya cinta pertamanya itu harus berlabuh pada gadis belia kemarin sore. Ditambah lagi gadis belia itu sebentar lagi akan di jodohkan dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya. Menyedihkan.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melamar gadis yang lebih cocok jadi keponakanmu? Jika aku jadi orang tua Sakura- _chan_ aku juga akan lebih memilih Sabaku Gaara yang jadi menantuku."

Sasuke masih terdiam walau nampak rahangnya mengetat tanda tak suka dengan kata-kata sahabat pirangnya.

"Jika kau di sini hanya ingin mencercaku aku rasa kau tahu di mana pintu keluarnya, Naruto."

Naruto menutup mulut dan melenyapkan cengirannya. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke cukup serius dengan ucapannya. Sasuke yang ini tidak sedang main-main.

Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Aku tidak akan menunggu selama ini jika aku tidak benar-benar menginginkannya," jawab Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu bungkam. Rasanya ia nampak tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu kalau begitu?"

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku, Paman Naruto?"

Sakura mendesah malas setelah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan pusat kota. Jika saja hari ini ia ada jadwal kuliah maka dengan senang hati ia akan menolak ajakan sang paman untuk bertemu dengan kawannya. Berbekal rasa penasaran yang cukup besar akan siapa orang yang begitu ingin bertemu dengannya hingga membuat sang paman bersikukuh membawanya, maka dengan setengah hati ia mengikuti ajakan sang paman.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Sakura- _chan_ , jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang setua pamannya. Jadi rasanya cukup aneh jika ia sudah mengenal sahabat pamannya itu. Sungguh, Sakura jadi semakin penasaran.

"Kau tunggulah di sini ia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Paman mau ke mana?"

"Aku ada urusan. kau jangan kemana-mana tunggu saja di sini, oke?"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pintu apartemen yang terbuka oleh seseorang yang ia tahu adalah salah satu putra dari keluarga yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Wajahnya nampak datar menatap Sakura yang melempar tatapan bingung kepadanya.

"Jadi … teman Paman Naruto itu, Paman Sasuke?" ujar Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang seolah mengambang di udara.

"Hn."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, "Astaga, kenapa Paman harus repot-repot menyuruh paman Naruto membawaku kemari? Kenapa tidak langsung saja temui aku di rumah?"

Sakura tersenyum ramah, ia lupa jika tetangganya ini adalah sahabat paman Narutonya. Tentu saja ia mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, walaupun tidak dekat tapi hubungan keluarga Haruno dengan Uchiha sebagai tetangga sudah terjalin cukup baik sejak dulu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tenang menatap lurus ke arah Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Umm … aku sudah tahu," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "jadi hal penting apa yang Paman ingin katakan kepadaku?"

Sasuke melangkah perlahan, berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata tak percaya, lelaki yang sudah ia anggap paman itu kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengan pria itu. Ini … sungguh-sungguh di luar dugaan. Jika saat ini ia tengah dikerjai ini benar benar lelucon paling mengerikan yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengarnya. Tapi aku serius ingin menikahimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sakura tergugu di posisinya. Untaian kata yang diucapkan Sasuke sungguh tidak masuk akal. Tidak bisa diterima oleh nalarnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menikah denganmu sedang kita bahkan tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari lima belas menit. Bahkan dalam pikiran terliarku pun aku tidak pernah membayangkan menikah denganmu," ucap Sakura sinis. Sakura tidak ingat semalam ia sudah bermimpi apa hingga Uchiha Sasuke bisa melamarnya. Sekian lama bertetangga dengan pria di depannya tidak pernah ada terbersit rasa ketertarikan antara wanita dan pria pada Sasuke. Meliriknya saja tidak pernah dan sekarang _boom!_ Seperti sebuah ledakkan yang cukup mengejutkan, Uchiha Sasuke mengajukan lamaran kepadanya, sebuah lamaran pernikahan. Pria ini benar-benar sinting.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menjaga agar tidak terbawa emosi. Mendapat penolakan yang sedemikian rupa dari sang pujaan hati bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilewati. Butuh perjuangan yang cukup panjang untuk mengalahkan ego dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melamar seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang apa yang ia terima? Kata-kata tajam dan penolakan secara terang-terangan dari gadis pujaannya. Maka dengan sisa-sisa perasaan yang terluka ia mengais sedikit harga dirinya untuk bernegosiasi dengan gadis cantik yang satu ini.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar mengejutkan untukmu atau bahkan …cukup gila. Tapi sejujurnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, sejak kau datang menjadi tetanggaku. Aku telah menunggu sekian lama untuk mengungkapkan perasanku padamu di saat yang tepat. Tapi kudengar kau sebentar lagi akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Oleh karena itu aku mengatakan ini. Aku ingin kau menolak perjodohan itu dan menikah denganku."

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Setelah ide perjodohan semena-mena keluarganya yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan Sabaku Gaara sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan perjaka tua —yang sialnya cukup tampan—yang ngotot ingin menikahinya.

"Dengar baik-baik Tuan Uchiha, aku memang tidak pernah menyukai perjodahanku dengan anak dari keluarga Sabaku itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau menikah saat ini, lebih-lebih dengan dirimu," Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan serius, "aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai. Jadi maaf."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia hendak meninggalkan apartemen yang entah milik siapa ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini ia ingin menyudahi pembicaraan absurdnya dengan Sasuke. Ia harus segera pulang dan menenangakan pikiran, di sini ia hanya membuang waktunya sia-sia. Ingatkan Sakura untuk memaki adik sepupu ibunya yang membawanya kemari. Namun belum sampai ia merealisasikan hal itu tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh lengan kekar milik Sasuke.

"Aku lupa mengatakan jika aku tidak sedang memberimu pilihan."

Sakura tersentak melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya. Sorot mata itu begitu dalam dan penuh misteri. Sakura merasa perutnya melilit karena rasa takut yang menguap secara tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura merapat pada tubuhnya, membiarkan Sakura melihat seringai mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh sakura yang tidak ia mengerti dengan cepat menyulut api gairah di dasar tubuhnya. Maka ketika tubuh mungil di dekapannya mulai bergetar tatkala seringainya juga kian melebar.

"Jika kau tidak mau menerimaku, maka aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu menerimaku."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : Dengan sangat menyesal saya mohon maaf belum bisa melajutkan mc saya yang Beautiful Sakura. Karena terlalu lama menggeluti urusan di dunia nyata saya jadi lupa ide yang sempat mampir di otak saya. Ending sebenernya sudah kepikiran dari saya nulis chap pertama tapi menulis plotnya yang bikin saya pusing tujuh keliling. Mohon maaf ya, doakan saja saya ada waktu dan ide bisa nongol. Amin:D

FF absurd ini saya dedikasikan buat semua yang udah fave, review, pm semua cerita saya. Makasih ya ... maaf jika belom sempat di bales(ini nulis di sela-sela kerjaan). Anggep ajah ini ff buat re-fresh. karena saya juga lagi suntuk sama kerjaan makanya nulis hihihi

love to all of you;)


End file.
